


Your sweet company

by hosies_pen



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Multi, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosies_pen/pseuds/hosies_pen
Summary: After the death of Hope's parents, her aunts decide that it would be best for her to attend a boarding school.Hope's plan for attending the school was just to get through the year focusing on work, she never planned on making friends or letting anyone in. But when she's introduced to two girls that made life seem so simple when in their presence, she thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to let just two in.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Your sweet company

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on making this public bc of how cringe it is but whatever

It's been a while since Hope's parents died and her aunts notice that since then that Hope has grown to be miserable and started to become distant. Hope's change in behavior lead her aunts to the decision of putting Hope in a boarding house to experience new things, meet new people her age and have some fun.

The Mikaelsons arrive to the Salvatore school as hope examined the school closely from her aunt's car before she steps out.  
Hope stands in front of the school with her head tilt and her arms crossed still examining the school until her aunt Freya lays a hand on her shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile while handing hope her bags. Seconds later her other aunt approaches her and also gives her a smile.

"Oh c'mone, we think this will be good for you, hope"

"But aunt Bex, I'm not ready to leave you guys, you're the only people I've known my whole life"

"And now it's time to meet new people"  
Freya butts in, taking her hand from hope's shoulder to push hope's hair behind her ear to let hope know that she doesn't mean to argue. Her aunt Bex takes hope hands and looks her in the eyes giving her a serious look.

"You know we're only doing this because we love you. Although you might be mad at us now, you will thank us later for this. Don't worry, we'll be ok and you will be too"

"I'm not mad, i don't think i could ever be mad at you guys" Hope says smiling back at her aunt then turning to the other, letting her take her hands.

"I know it will seem like we are a million miles away but we will always be there for you, hope. You can call us at any time you want, it doesn't matter if you're just saying hi or need to talk, we'll always answer. You won't be bothering us, so don't ever hesitate to give us a call"

"Ok, come here, give me a hug. You too Freya, we need a group hug." Hope and Freya laugh as they come all together to embrace their last moment of each other's company.  
Moments later a man and two girls exit the school's front door and makes their way to the mikaelsons.

"Hello Mrs. Mikaelson"  
The man said as he shakes Rebekah's hand

"Mrs. Malraux-Mikaelson"  
He nods at Freya as he shakes her hand after Rebekah's.

"And you must be Hope"  
He asks as he smiles at hope, who doesn't return the smile. She's looking right through the man, eyes fixed past his shoulders to see the two girls behind him, one being blonde and the other burnett. Her eyes meet theirs, catching the burnett's a little too long.

"Yes, I'm hope"

"That's great. I'm Alaric Saltzman, the headmaster. And these are my twin daughters, lizzie and josie Saltzman. Welcome to the Salvatore school. We welcome all of you." He says now giving his attention to hope's aunts to let them know that they are also welcomed.

"Please, come in"  
He says leading them all into the building. 

"This school is a safe learning environment for children of all ages. Our goal is to help teach the youth ways to use their gift for good, this way everyone is happy and no one is harmed. I'm sure you'll fit in just right, hope, everyone gets along here so there's no need to worry. Here are two people that are ready to give you a tour while I go over some things with your aunts"  
Alaric says as he gestures to his daughters and leads Hope's aunts to his office.

"Ok so, It's Sunday and I'm missing out on anything that is better than giving a tour to a newbie so I'm out of here" The blonde one says as she walks into the distance.

"Sorry about her, she gets like this on days that aren't her best" The burnett says, giving hope an apologetic smile.

"Are you coming Josie"  
The blonde yells, popping her head from the corner she disappeared from seconds ago. Josie looks at hope for a couple of seconds, debating if she should go.

"Uh yeah, I'm coming"  
She yells back at Lizzie after apologizing to hope for leaving her before she chases after Lizzie.

Hope looks at her papers that she received when she first walked through the school's front door. The papers contained her schedule, expectations, and her dorm room number. Hope huffed before wondering the school halls to find where the dorm rooms would be.

After a long cruise through endless hallways, hope finally found her dorm and started to unpack and get her room to where she wanted it to be.  
Moments later hope finished settling in, she lays on her bed until she hears a knock at her door. Hope opens her door to see her aunts.

"I see you've already made yourself at home"  
Rebekah says as she enters the room along with Freya.

"I had to start at some point"

"Do you like it here so far"  
Freya says as she sits herself onto hope's bed.

"Not quite yet"

"How so"

"I haven't really met anyone yet"

"Well than get out there, make some friends. We'll get out of your hair" Rebekah says in a rush to help hope find a friend. 

"I'm not sure about making friends"

"Give it time, they'll come around"

"We should probably get going, it's going to be getting late"

"Oh shoot, you're right Rebekah"

"Have fun and try not to get into trouble"  
Frey said giving hope a smile. 

"I'll miss you so much"  
Rebekah said pulling hope into a hug. The two break lose and Freya also hugs hope one last time. 

"Ok, bye love"

"We'll call you later"

"Bye, i love you guys"

Hope plopped herself into her chair that sat at her desk and slouched to the thought of how she was ever going to survive this school year and the ones to come after.  
After a beat, hope's boredom takes over her and she gets the idea of roaming the woods near the school and so she does so.

Hope wanders the woods until she finally finds a raven haired girl peacefully slouching under a tree, reading a book. She obviously heard hope because she gazed from her book to see hope. 

"sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be out here since we're not allowed to be farther than the garden..."  
Hope recounts as an apology for interrupting the girl's reading

"Yeah so why exactly are you here"

"It's crazy that you ask that considering you're here after I just stated that no one is supposed to be here"  
"And yet here you are"

The girl says as she closes her book and rolls her eyes, now catching on that she isn't going to get anything out of the blue eyed girl. 

"It's nice out here and I'm not the one for rules anyway, so I'm not worried about getting caught"

"Oh, so we have ourselves a bad girl here"  
Hope teases sarcastically. 

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're here"  
The girl replies, annoyed a bit by Hope's comment. 

"I'm just curious, I like to let loose in the woods so I came to check these woods out"

The too pause for a bit. The raven haired girl breaks the silence to start a conversation because why not? The auburn haired girl was already standing in front of her and she had nothing else to do but finish some boring old book that distracted her from all that had annoyed her. Maybe even this new girl could be a better distraction. 

"What do you mean 'let loose'? Are you a werewolf or something"  
She began as she placed her book to her side, sitting up to fixed her posture to look more presentable for her first impression. She had now wanted to start over. 

"Y'know... I haven't asked you any questions."

"I'm just trying to make conversation"  
The girl admits with a short, dry chuckle she forced herself to make. 

"What caused this sudden change of heart?"  
"Look, you caught me off guard, that's all. If you don't want to talk you can go about your business if you want"

Hope rolls her eyes. 'Is this her way in apologizing for being rude?' She asks herself. If this girl hadn't been the first person that actually tried to conversate with her, she would've left. But she didn't, there would be nothing left for her back at the school so she considered staying with the girl would be better than anything else. 

"Yeah actually"  
Hope says, not revealing what she actually was a whole. 

"So wolf, you got a name?"

"It's Hope"

"I'm Penelope. So... did you check out the old?"

"Old mill?"

"Ah, you don't know about the old mill, I'm guessing you didn't hit it off with the twins. They only tell people that they think are "worthy" to know about the old mill about it"

"No, they ditched me to figure out things on my own. What's the ol-" Before hope could finish her sentence she's cut off by sound of crunching leaves. 

"You spying on me?"  
Penelope asks, her ogle fixed past hope to someone peeping from a tree behind her. Hope turns to see the brunette twin-josie saltzman stepping from behind a tree. 

"I'm looking for someone" Josie says trying to make her voice sound frightening to deterrent penelope. 

"Oh yeah" Penelope says, not believing Josie. 

"Who were you looking for?"

"That's none of your business"

"Well, we're not who you're looking for so maybe you should keep looking"

"Maybe I should" Josie says angrily before speeding off. 

"What was that?"

"It's nothing, we always talk to each like that"  
Penelope says, picking at her nails. Hope senses something off about the way the two talked and the energy Penelope gives off when that's her answer but hope doesn't question it.  
The mood that changed after the encounterment makes hope uncomfortable. 

"I should probably go after her, she's my tour guide after all" Hope lies as she follows the direction Josie left to

Hope makes her way to the dining hall to receives her last meal of the day and finds an empty table to sit alone at until Josie comes to sit with her. 

"Hey, it's me" Josie says, placing her tray onto to the table before sitting. 

"Sorry about earlier, it's just-"  
"It's ok, I'm sure you found your friend and everything's alright"  
Hope says, knowing that the friend doesn't exist but wants to avoid another awkward moment of whatever is going on between Josie and Penelope. Josie gives hope an irresolute look. 

"Penelope and I weren't even talking about anything anyways"

"Right, Penelope" Josie says watching her fork poke slowly into her lunch repeatedly as she trails off into her own thoughts, hope catching it all. 

"She's not the person you want to make friends with"

Hope didn't consider Penelope to be her friend considering they only talked once, but who was Josie to be monitoring who hope had claimed to be her friends or not after she had left hope as if she wasn't in need of help. 

"It doesn't seem like anybody else is trying to make an effort in being my friend" Hope snapped, causing Josie to frown humanely. 

"I'm here, I want to make an attempt in being your friend"  
Josie says placing her hand over hopes hand that rested on the table, getting hopes full attention to let that sink in. The two pause. 

"Then why did you leave me to figure everything out myself"  
Hope wasn't falling for Josie's excuse. Hope doesn't usually fall easily for people's persuasions anyway, but the first impression Josie gave hope made it a lot easier for her not to let this slide. 

"It's Lizzie, we do everything together. And today's a bad day for her so I had to be by her side"

"I understand but you leaving me to figure out everything on my own was kinda messed up"

"I know, I'm super sorry. I promise it won't happen again, just promise me you'll stay away from 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 Penelope? I just don't want anymore problems happening again"

Hope stopped to actually think. She questions what josie meant by 'evil' and 'problems' or why she so badly doesn't want her to befriend Penelope. Hope doesn't mind Penelope but would love more than anything for josie to get off her back, so she says what has to be said for josie to stop trying to convince her Penelope is bad news. 

"Ok, I'll stay away, that's if you're going to give me a tour tomorrow. It's the least you could do for ditching me"  
Hope says, practically batting her eyes. Hope doesn't usually bat her eyes or befriend people but she does this with Josie simply because she needs at least one ally to get her through the school year. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll convince my dad to give us the morning off"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll know everything you need to know and I would get a whole morning out of class, it's a win-win"

"Great! Thanks josie"

"No problem, I'll see you later"  
Josie says as she speeds out the dining hall doors to catch up with a group of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for whoever read this
> 
> ⁽ᵗʰᶦˢ ᶦˢ ᵇᵃᵈ⁾


End file.
